Little Miss Disappear
by TerraSucks4evur
Summary: The titans meet a young girl who seems to fit in perfectly. But when a mysterious murder is committed, and she disappears, conclusions are drawn...
1. Default Chapter

She stood there, in the dark, the wind blowing her black hair. She looked inside the tower and saw them, so happy, as if related.

It brought tears to her eyes. It had been so long since, since…

_Never mind,_ she said, shaking her head. There was no use. What had been done, had been done.

She continued to peek inside at the five teens, all around a table, playing a card game. Thy laughed in amusement as the goth girl. Raven, with her, sarcasm, insulted the changeling Beast Boy.

It was time, time to find a new home. Her mind raced.

Perfect… 

Sorry it was short! Please R &R!


	2. The Arrival

Inside the tower, the titans had decided to order a pizza. The doorbell rang, and Cyborg got there first.

"Aww yeah! Pizza!" the metal teen shouted. He opened the door, but instead of a deliveryman, there was a girl, about eleven, standing there.

Her clothes were very dirty, and her hair was very wet. Cyborg noticed it was raining. She had long black hair that reached her thighs. Her eyes were very dark, but they were beautiful.

"Can I help you?" Cyborg asked, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Yes please," she said, her voice very sweet. She coughed.

"Do you know any cheap hotel I can stay in?"

"Cheap hotel?" Cyborg said. "Yo Robin! Get over here!"

The Boy Wonder ran over to see what was wrong. "What?" he asked.

"Her." Cyborg said, pointing to the girl. "She just came and asked where a cheap hotel was. I don't know Robin…" Cyborg said.

"Well come in." Robin said, gesturing for her to go inside the tower. She walked inside and took a seat. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven, who were sitting on the couch, looked up at her.

"So…" Beast Boy said, getting up.

"Lily." She replied.

"That's uh.. that's um.. um.. a nice name. Yeah, let's go with that." Beast Boy stammered. Lily smiled weakly. " You're sweet." She said. She looked around. "You guys are totally hooked up!" she exclaimed. Robin could hear her getting her voice back.

She stood up and began looking around. She looked at their assortment of CDs. There was basically rock, plus some hip-hop and pop. (basically for Starfire.)Her eyes wandered to their movies. There were some horror movies, and action movies. There was a lot of comedy.

Raven followed her. " So… do you even know who we are?" she said in her usual monotone voice.

"Of course!" Lily smiled. " You're the Teen Titans!" That's why I came here, because I know you guys really know your way around the city." Raven smiled in appreciation.

The empathy walked over to Robin. " She's not too bad…"she whispered to him.

"It's so nice…" Lily's voice trailed off.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"To be in a place with people… like me!" she exclaimed. The titans looked at her, clearly puzzled. Lily sighed and then smiled. " I have powers too!" she said, joy in her voice.

The titans' faces lit up.

"Dear friend," Starfire finally spoke up, ' what are your powers?"

"Well I have telekinesis, I can create force fields, shields, I can fly, and this." She said, and disappeared. Raven's face lit up even more. They were very similar, and immediately, Raven recognized her powers- the powers of a demon, a complete demon.

"Let me see your ears." Raven said. It seemed like a weird command, because the titans looked at her, everyone except Lily. Lily pulled her black hair behind her ears. They were similar to an elf's except slightly smaller.

"You're a demon too?' Raven said, excitement in her usual monotone voice. "Yes!" Lily said. " I come from a dimension called Syntos." Lily said, smiling. Raven 's voice went back to normal. "I'm from Azarath." She said. Lily nodded.

"Oh! You have so much to learn and so little time to learn them all!" Starfire exclaimed. She turned to Robin. "May our new friend stay?" She gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright," robin said. "She can stay."

"Awesome!" the metal man and the changeling yelled

"Glorious!" the alien shouted.

"Sweet." Raven said, excited, even in her own monotone voice.

"We'll go to the obstacle course tomorrow and see what you can do." Robin said. Lily smiled.

She was home.


	3. Sweet Victory or not?

A strange black aura swept over her like a wave. She screamed and cried for help, desperately trying to free herself from this strange occurrence. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape. There was no hope. But suddenly, a loud, low voice called out.

"You cannot hide away from what you truly are- a murderer- a liar, a thief, a fake." The voice was cruel and harsh, but he didn't bother blocking these things out of her mind, but merely let new-formed tears stream down her now pale cheeks. She let her eyelids droop until all she could see, was black.

Lily awoke with a horrible jolt, sweat pouring from her forehead. She breathed heavily and placed a hand to her chest. Almost on cue, her breathing slowed and returned to normal. She closed her eyes and calmed down.

She pushed her covers off her and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and to the fridge. She opened it, but was startled at the soft whoosh of the doors. She turned to see Beast Boy. HE spotted her and smiled.

"So," he said, tucking his hands inside his pocket. "You ready for your combat practice today?" he asked, trying to keep cool.

Lily smiled. "Sure am." She said cheerfully. Her mind aimlessly wandered onto her frightening dream. Should she tell him about it? Nah, too risky. She took out some orange juice and a glass. HE watched her pour the juice into the glass, put the carton away, and take a sip. She pulled the glass away from her lips and wiped her mouth.

Beast Boy sat down on the small table and folded his arms. "You seem to be fitting in so far." He said, striking up a conversation. "Yeah," she replied. "It's so cool here- As if I've been her my whole life."

Beast Boy compressed his lips together and looked around the room as if never seeing it before. He opened his mouth to speak, but an alarm sounded. The two knew the others would be running through the door any second now…

And their prediction was right. Robin looked as if he had been training; Starfire looked groggy, Cyborg looked like he had slept well, and Raven was expressionless, though she looked tired. "Titans, go!" Robin shouted, and they began walking out the door.

"What about me?" Lily cried, realizing she had no clue what to do. Robin looked taken aback. "What do you think?" he smiled. Her mouth hung open as she stared at him. "You serious?" she asked in a no-way tone. Robin's smile grew broader. "Sure, we can always use an extra hand, and instead of combat practice, we'll see how you do here." He said. He smiled once more and ran out the door.

Lily looked positively stunned. She felt a hand clasp her shoulder. "Good job." She heard the changeling's voice say. She looked up and Raven was also in the room. The empath merely smiled and they headed out the front door and into the city.

On an avenue of Jump city, the titans had turned a corner to find Plasmus. Robin threw Lily a look, letting her know that if she could be at him. It would be an easy ticket to the team. She nodded . "Titans, slow!" Robin called. They all turned to him, there jaws dropped in horror . "Dude, Plasmus is attacking the city, and you want us to not try and stop him?" Beats Boys said. "Don't worry." Robin said, and gave Lily a gesturing nod. She returned it and faced Plasmus. Taking a deep breath, she flew up into the air.

She stopped midway- just getting the monster's attention. Her arms were folded and she looked completely under calm. "Hey fifteen eyes, " she started. Plssmus gave a loud screech and swiped at her. In the same position, the titans watched as she disappeared from view.

Plasmus looked around, quite confused. "Helloo?" Lily called out . Plasmus turned to see Lily standing there. The same position, though her hand was waving, and a giant purple hand was hovering above her. It swiped Plasmus through the chest and he let out a blood-curdling scream. He threw his head back, and to the titans' amazement, his body did not reconnect completely. Plasmas examined his own scar, and swiped at Lily. This time it hit her and sent her flying into a building.

The titans watched hopefully as their new friend arrived from out of the rubble. She looked at her body, shocked. Her eyes gazed upon Plasmus and her expression grew dark and deadly. Her hair fell in front of her face. She walked over to plasmas, her footsteps leaving cracks in the ground. She brought her arms together and a black and purple ball began to form between her hands. It began to grow and her arms spread out. It was now about three feet wide and two feet tall. It sparked with dark electricity, and with a small groan, she let the ball slip from her control and it blasted through Plasmus. They all watched his pieces scattered on the asphalt, waiting for them to reconnect.

Out of the titans, who hadn't moved but watched, Robin was the first to move. He carefully stepped towards the remains and after realizing Plasmus was done for, placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. HE noticed she was staring at her hands, her eyes wide.

The titans then walked over and started cheering.

"Glorious !"

"Sweet !"

"Dude!"

"Nice one."

"How'd you do that?" Robin asked. Lily looked at him. "I- I don't know." She said. Cyborg grinned. "Don't be modest." He teased. "No I'm not." Lily said, slightly worried.. "Is something wrong?" Raven said, noticing Lily's face. Her panic soon was taken over y pleasure. "No problem!" she said, though Raven could tell something was wrong here.

"Let's go get some breakfast to celebrate!" Cyborg exclaimed. Starfire rejoiced. Beats Boy agreed, and Robin smiled. "Yeah." They began to walk off, but Raven continued to watch Lily intently. Lily noticed her staring. "What?" she smiled again. Raven shook her head and gave a weak smile. "Nothing." She replied. "Let's go!" Lily said, taking Raven's hand and following the others, but as she let her friend drag her, Raven sensed something, something that made her feel a brief pang of fear.

Something bad was going to happen, something very bad.

Hope u liked it! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, but I've been busy! Well, here it is!


End file.
